1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste decomposition apparatus which thermally decomposes organic wastes by magnetic functioning means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an incinerator and a melting furnace are known as facilities for processing organic wastes. The problems caused by the processing of wastes using the incinerator and the melting furnace include the production of dioxin. As measures for preventing production of dioxin, a method can be adopted, in which a secondary combustion chamber is provided such that the internal temperature of a furnace can be maintained at a predetermined temperature greater than 800° C. However, the method requires a substantial amount of facility costs and a fuel cost due to the use of heavy oil.
For this reason, recently, waste processing apparatuses for thermally decomposing and processing wastes using magnetic functioning means have been disclosed in the art (for example, see Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 given below). In these waste processing apparatuses, by sucking magnetized air into a furnace, wastes have an increased temperature and are thermally decomposed to be carbonized and ashed. As a consequence, in the waste processing apparatuses for thermally decomposing and processing wastes using magnetic functioning means, it is possible to completely bum wastes without the need of providing a secondary combustion chamber or maintaining the high internal temperature of a furnace over 800° C.
Nevertheless, even in these waste processing apparatuses, it is keenly demanded to shorten a processing time or ensure reliable ashing of wastes.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-341245    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-193061    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-209843